


XiYou drabbles

by Chibidramas



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga), Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV), 流星花園 | Meteor Garden (TV 2001), 流星花園 | Meteor Garden (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibidramas/pseuds/Chibidramas
Summary: Collection of Ximen Yan and Jiang Xiao You stories after becoming a couple.





	1. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted to make Ximen jealous, Will he succeed?

On white day.

“Delivery for Jiang Xiao You!”

Xiao You looked up from her seat. Every head on the classroom turned to look at her then at the door.

Xiao You stood and made her way at the door.

“I am Jiang Xiao You” the delivery guy held a bouquet of white roses.

There was a card on one of the rose. As she read it she laughed.

“XIAO YOU IS THAT FROM YOUR BOYFRIEND?”

The girls around the room squealed in delight.

The girls bombarded her with questions.

Ximen waited outside her campus. He already planned today’s date. He couldn’t wait to see Xiao You after a week of not being able to see each other. But they do talk every night.

He took his phone and looked at his weibo as he wait for her.

“Ximen!”

He looked up and saw Xiao You walking towards him.

He frowned when he saw her carrying a bouquet of roses.

Wait

Wait?

What?

Someone gave her roses?

He already made sure that she was his at her school.

Xiao You was smiling ear to ear. She was so excited to see Ximen that she didn’t noticed that his eyes were glued on the bouquet of flowers when she stood next to him.

“So, who gave you roses on White day?” his tone bitter.

Xiao You blinked and bit her lip trying not to smile. Ximen’s eyes narrowed when he saw this. Xiao You looked happy with those flowers in hand. It ticked him off that it was not because of him.

“Are you jealous?”

“No, of course not”

_Yes, I am._

Because you were able to smile like that it’s not because of me.

He felt her lips on his for a second.

“You’re so jealous” she let out a giggle that made his heart stir. “Don’t worry no one suicidal enough to steal me away from you” she added.

He didn’t know he was holding his breath.

“If you must know, the sender has the initials of MZ.”

“MZ? Mei Zuo?”

She nodded gave him the card.

‘send me a QQ if he’s jealous’

Shaking his head he’s going to strangle his best friend later for making him this jealous.


	2. Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ximen finds Xiao You with love letters.

Ximen adjusted the collar of his shirt. It was already his third time visiting Xiao You’s home and every time he gets nervous. He knocked the door twice before it was opened by Xiao You’s mother.

“Good Morning Ms. Jiang” He greeted entering the humble home of his girlfriend.

“What did I told you last time?” she asked raising a brow.

“Auntie” he corrected.

“That’s better” she smiled. “Xiao You’s in her room” she pointed out. He gave her his thanks before going to the direction of Xiao You’s room. “ And please keep the door open” she added laughing.

Ximen could only blush as he recalled what happened the last time they were caught. He knocked before entering her room. He was surprised to see scattered envelopes around her bed. A pink box laying not far from her. Xiao You looked up and flashed him a smile that he adored very much.

“Ximen”

He walked over to her and sat down to her bed. “What are these?” He asked picking one up.

“Ah? …love….letters” She grinned nervously. “I was looking for a bag when I saw the box.” She pointed. “I forgot I still have it. Most are from High School” She did not mention that up to this day she still gets a few.

Ximen narrowed his eyed at her, She already have a boyfriend. Why was she looking at those letter? She shouldn’t even do that.

“Do you still get letters?” He wanted to know.

She bit her lip.

“You do?”

She nodded.

Apparently the boys in her school still doesn’t know that she’s not single anymore. *He’ll have to do something about that later.

“I don’t like it”

Xiao You’s smile disappeared as she stared at her boyfriend. “What?”

“I will not repeat myself”

“Ximen Yan, are you jealous?” she asked amused studying his face.

_‘he’s so cute’_

They had a staring contest before Xiao You finally gave in and collecting the letters, putting inside the box before throwing it in the trash. “There”

Ximen stayed silent before he walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

“I don’t like to share”

Was he being clingy?

He didn’t care.

Ximen hand rose to cup her face as he leaned in to kiss her. Shy and timid at first. Soon enough the kiss turned fierce and passionate. The roughness of his lips making it impossible to think. He grabbed her thigh, lifted her up as she legs wrapped around his waist, he carried her towards the bed. When he sat down, Xiao You pushed him back, careful not to break their kiss. She was now straddling him. A blush made it’s way to her cheeks, as she realized the position she was in. Bodies pressed together.

When they finally broke apart they were both breathing heavily.

“Were you eating something?” he asked staring at her lips.

She gave him a confused look.

“Your lips tasted sweet”

She playfully hit his shoulder for being cheesy. Ximen laughed.

“Xiao You?”

At the sound of her mother’s voice, Xiao You and Ximen immediately scrambled out of each others arms. Taking a moment to compose themselves.

“Yes, Ma?”

“Oh, I thought you two left already.” Mrs. Jiang smiled noting the crumbles clothes of the two couple.

“Yeah, we were just leaving, come on Ximen” she said as she grabbed his hand and led her out of her room.

A week after, Xiao You opened her locker and something fell.

Picking up the fallen object.

It was a letter.

It was not an ordinary letter.

It’s a love letter

And It’s from her boyfriend.


	3. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First veriso of desire which is I think not too detailed? I have the other verion too but it wont be posted in this drabbles.

Xiao You wanted to know why he was so distant.

"Xiao You" He growled wanting to distract his girlfriend from the kisses she's giving him.

"Hmm?"

"We need to stop"

She halted and looked up at him "Why?"

He laughed shaking his head.

Xiao You smirked and continued attacking his neck.

“Xiao You”

_Lust_

He pushed her away gently.

“Don’t you want me?” hint of sadness laced to her voice.

Damn it she’s not making this easier. If this continues he just might.

“I want you”

“I want you, Don’t ever doubt it” he confessed. And kissed her forehead.

“Then why are you so distant?”

“I don’t want to scare you…”

“You don’t scare me”

“I know You aren’t ready for this yet…I just didn’t want to lose control.”

“lose control?”

" I love and want you, Xiao You....but I won't force you to something you aren't ready yet" He confessed openly and leaned in to kiss her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheek and lastly her lips.

_I WANT YOU_

_IT WAS NICE HEARING THAT_

Ximen Yan is a romantic guy. He was holding back for her.

Xiao You pondered for a few minutes.  
Was she ready?

She wanted him too even before he wanted her.

“What would you like to eat?” He needed to get out of the room.

‘Air’

He was about to stand-up, When he felt Xiao You’s arms around his waist. He turned to look at her and found himself on top of her when she pulled him back to hover her. She reached up and pulled down his face to hers as she kissed his lips.

_She wants him_

“I love You Ximen Yan” she smiled “And I want you too” she whispered to his ear.

There’s no going back

Ximen was sure he was going to lose himself there.

“Are you sure? We can wait” he was still hesitant. Xiao You will be giving something important to her.

“No, I want this. I don’t want to wait anymore” her eyes piercing to him.  
No regrets

He was sure they won’t be sleeping for tonight.

* * *

 

Under the white comforters, two bodies laid tangled as soft moans, kisses, deep breaths filled the room.

Ximen pulled Xiao You closer as he kissed her lips, her neck, down to her shoulders, to her breasts, everything. He wanted to see everything of her. He wanted all of her. His hands were all over her body, as hers on his.

Every single touch sent shivers to their body.

Xiao You barely felt the pain when she and Ximen became one. He had been very gentle with her. Amidst of this love making, he made sure she was alright. A true gentleman, he was himself and she wanted to thank him for that. Her arms tighten around him not wanting to let this moment go.

He entwined his fingers around hers and both closed their eyes.

He sucked her neck as she scratched his back. Xiao You pressed herself to his neck to bit back the moan.

For hours they moved together as one, All they could think about is every touch, kiss, gasp and desire of one another.

Pleasure took over the two lovers that couldn’t help but to cling to one another.

Catching their breath. Ximen crawled over to her, he gathered her to his arms as she laid her head on his chest. He stroke her hair, as she slowly relaxed against him.

No words were spoken. Xiao You was too flustered to look at him as she still processed what they had done.

Ximen was in a bliss.

He had slept with several girls before. But it was nothing like this. Is this what making love feels like? For some reason he felt himself crying. He was happy. Happy that Xiao You trust and loved him so much. He was lucky to be loved by this girl. And he was not planning on letting her go.

Her hand immediately went to his cheeks to wipe away the tears that ran to his face. She couldn’t help to but to cry for a bit as she finally gave herself to him. She just wished this would last long.

As if reading her mind. He declared “I love you, Xiao You…always.”

“I know”

He laughed at her response.


	4. Possesive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ximen glared he didn’t like it when other man looked at his woman

Ximen wiped the sweat on his forehead looking over at the ocean. He noticed Xiao You immediately, she was playing beach volleyball with some of her classmates she met earlier.

However, he was not the only one who noticed his girlfriend. Several boys were staring at them, at her.

He used to love the beach.

But now, he probably hated it. Especially when his girlfriend is wearing a two piece red bathing suit.

He wanted to go to them and give them a piece of his mind. He shook his head, stopping himself. He looked at his girlfriend again. Xiao You was waving at him. He returned it, he glanced the boys who in return shrunk to their spot.

Xiao You bent down he caught glimpse of her bottoms. He quickly disgarded his thoughts, he felt dirty looking at her that way even if she's already his girlfriend.

A force hit his face.

"An people say I day dream alot" Lei said with a smile. "Sorry about that"

"Ximen, stop staring at Xiao You she wont go anywhere" Mei Zuo was trying not to laugh at him.

He couldn't help but to feel distracted. Xiao You looked really cute in red.

"You're cheeks are still red are you sure you are okay?" Xiao You asked staring at reddish face.

"Positive, am I still handsome?"

She playfully hit his shoulder.

* * *

 

Ximen held Xiao You's hand as they walked in the beach. They continue to head back at their destination. Ximen didn't fail to notice the stares directed at them, more specifically on Xiao You.

It was the same young males from earlier. They glaced at her with interest. Ximen couldn't help but to frown.

Of course, Xiao You is oblivious of this.

Ximen cast a glare at their direction before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. The boys immediately averted their eyes.

"Ximen?" Xiao You asked a bit confused with this actions.

"Everything is fine, I really just wanted to kiss you right now" with that he wasted no time kissing her passionately.

Oh, he wanted to make a point to these bastards. Xiao You was his. They think they could get away with it? Are they stupid?

When they finished their kiss, a smirk made its way to his face. The boys were already gone. He had gotten and proven his point.

When they arrive at their destination, Mei Zuo and Lei were present eating shaved iced.

"Hi Lei and Mei Zuo" Xiao You greeted seeing the two boys. She turned to Ximen. "I'll buy us something"

Ximen watch her dissapear before sitting beside Lei.

"Bastards" he muttered.

"What's wrong Ximen? Why are you talking by yourself?" Mei Zuo asked when he saw his friend who was thing deeply.

"Xiao You is being looked at by other guys"

"Um hello? Didn't she already before? I mean Xiao You is cute and innocent type"

_Cute? Yes._

_But innocent? Oh, brother Mei Zuo, how you are so wrong._

"Sorry for making you wait I had to-" her line was cut off when Ximen stood to kiss her. She almost droppef the tray she was holding.

"Xiao You, I know I don't deserve you, but I want you to know how much I love you." He told her once he pulled away. "And how happy I am that you still want to be with me".

A bit suprised at his declaration Xiao You couldn'r help but to smile sweetly at him. "Of course I want to be with you. You have been always the man of my dreams. A dream that I don't want to wake up from"

"Xiao You...."

"Ximen..."

"Ahem" it was Lei.

The couple looked at the two of f4 members.

"Get a room, you two!" Mei Zuo shouted throwing some of the shaved ice at them.

"I told you inviting them here is a bad idea, they'll just be lovey dovey" lei said with a snicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another jealous Ximen!


	5. Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you explain when you were caught by a six year old?

Ximen had Xiao You pinned against the wall.

They just got home from a party that Mei Zuo hosted. The two had several drinks. Now, nether can take their hands off from each other. Once he reached his room, Ximen immediately had her to his arms and pinned her against the wall. 

Ximen love it when she gets rough. She was doing all the kissing and biting and he _loved_ every second of it. Her arms wrapped around him as he led them to his bed.

Ximen was about to unbotton her blouse when they heard a small voice.

"Uncle Ximen"

The couple froze.

"What are you two doing in bed?"

The two couple stared at each other before looking at the young boy who was standing in the doorway.

Ximen forgot that his cousins are visiting today. And more importantly he forgot to lock his door.

"Are you okay, Xiao You? why was uncle Ximen on top of you?" The little boy already took a liking to her cousins girlfriend

Xiao You let out a nervous laugh she didn't know how to respond to that. She went over to the little boy's and patted his head.

"Exercise" came Ximen's response coming next to her.

Xiao You looked at Ximen incrediously. And was trying hard not to laugh at the moment.

"Exercise? At night?" he looked at the clock.

"YES"

"Oh..." he nodded his head accepting Ximen's explanation.

"It's getting late, do you want me to tuck you in? Xiao You offered smiling.

He shook his head. "No, I'm a big boy now. Goodnight.

Once Tsui was out of sight.

"Really? Ximen? Exercise?" She asked between laughs.

"You know I can't really tell him what we are about to do!"

She grinned playfully before wrapping her arms around his neck. " Now, why don't we return to our exercise? Mr. Yan?"

He locked his door and  wrapped his hands around her. As he led them back to his bed. "Where were we?" This time he made sure no one is going to disturb them. 

* * *

 

The next day, Xiao You is glowing, she was smiling all morning which wasn't missed by Lyn Sui Yan.

"Well someone's in a good mood today" said Lyn with a raised a brow. Lyn is Ximen's cousin, Xiao You still couldn't believe that this girl used to hate her for just being Ximen's girlfriend. "And someone got into your pants last night" 

"Lyn! Don't say things like that!" Embarrased.

Her friend laughed as they chatted more while waiting for breakfast.

When breakfast is ready and served they all went to the table.

"Looks like you are still sleepy Tsui." Noted Ximen's mother as she stared at her nephew.

"I woke up when uncle Ximen and Xiao You were doing exercises last night."

At this everyone at the breakfast table were silent. Xiao You's cheeks turned beet red and Lyn began to snicker behind her hand. Mrs. Yan raised a brow at her son who was started to sweat a bit.

"Exercise? Really Ximen? Is that what you call that now?" Lyn cannot control herself anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyn and Tsui will be introduced later on.


	6. Nightly fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiao You had trouble falling asleep, she calls for her boyfriend in the middle of the night.

"Xiao You?" He was suprised to find her caller ID in the middle of the night.

"Ximen" her voice sound weak.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice" she said.

He looked at his phone. "Sorry for disturbing you, I'm sure you are tired."

"No, it's fine. Talk to me Xiao You" he was already up.

"I had a nightmare that's all"

"Okay just stay in the phone" he was out of his house.

"Ximen?"

"I'm still here, now tell me about that nightmare of yours."

* * *

 

Xiao You was suprised when she heard a knock on the door. Her phone died while she was talking to Ximen. She had forgotten to charge it.

She went to the door and was suprised Ximen was there.

"Wha" she could help but to charge and hug him.

* * *

 

"You'll stay with me, right?"

"Until you fall asleep" he said stroking her hair. They were inside her room. Ximen had promised that he'll stay with her once she falls asleep. Her parents are out. He didn't want them to make any false ideas about this. He already met them and they were off in a good start.

Xiao You sighed, leaning into his touch. She lay her head against his chest. Ximen pulled her close, kissing her forhead softly.

"Good night, Xiao You" he whispered "Sleep well."


	7. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation between the parent and couple

The morning sun woke him up. He moaned as he rubbed his eye. Xiao You's sleeping figure was the first thing he saw. He recalled the events at the roof top. Confessing their feelings, their insecurities, and fears at the rooftop. All the feelings for one another already being close to mental and emotional level, it make sense even in physical intemacy. It felt natural when Xiao You's is on his arms.

 

Ximen couldn't remember falling asleep. He remember staring at her face.

 

 _'He's gone_ ' was the first thought that came into her mind. She wanted him to stay with her until she woke up. So, she was suprised when she woke up to find herself rolled in his arms, face relaxed. A smile worked it's way up to her face.

 

"Good morning" his voice husky.

 

She was about to greet him when someone knocked on the door. Both heads shot up right away. Their eyes fixed on the door fear that someone would open it. They had fallen asleep consoling each other. How would they explain this to her parents?

 

"Xiao You, washed up...breakfast is ready" she signed in relief maybe Ximen could stillsneak out before her parent could notice. "There is a table set for Ximen too, so don't forget to invite him"

 

Ximen and Xiao You exchange quick glances. They moved around the room trying to think of a plan.

 

Xiao You' parents were already seated at the breakfast table. Wherein Xiao You's father were smiling as he welcome the couple.

 

They came hand in hand which didn't go unnoticed to Mrs. Jiang. Ximen greeted them a good morning as he helped Xiao You to her seat facing her father. Ximen sat at the opposite of her mother.

 

No words were exchange when they began to eat.

 

“So, You slept together?”

 

Mrs Jiang’s attack suprised Ximen that he coughed on his rice.

 

“Auntie and Uncle, I can explain that!” He said between cough holding his mouth as Xiao You patted his back.

 

"We didn't do anything aside from sleeping." Ximen could only curse inside his head.

 

_Wow, that the best you can do?_

 

"Do you expect us to believe you? You were both in each others arms!"

 

"I invited myself, she had trouble falling asleep. Nothing happened, we were just sleeping"

 

Her parent wanted more explanation. " You invited him over when we will be out late?"

 

"It wasn't" she hung her head. She felt Ximen's hand under the table.

 

"Now honey, you are scaring the poor boy, I'm pretty sure they are telling the truth" Mr. Jiang finally spoke. Patting his wife's shoulder.

 

"Still! At your age, You two could have done someting much more than just sleeping!. Mrs. Jiang leaned forward.

 

“Ma!” Xiao You exclaimed embarrassed.

 

“This is not the good time to talk about that!”

 

“If not today, when? Isn’t there a saying earlier the better? When will be the better time than this?” Mrs Jiang asked her daughter

 

“No, not while were having breakfast!” Xiao You countered. Her face must have been too red by now. She can't believe they were talking about sex infront of the breakfast and Ximen.

 

“You two are growing adults! There will be a time when you feel this odd sensati-“

 

"Ma!"

 

Ximen could only watch mother & daughter argue about sex ed.


	8. Parents

****

"Honey" the ugency of his wife's voice startled him. They just got back home from the trip. Both are exausted. "Quickly"

When he stepped next to her. She was pointing at something. He had to blink several times to see what he was seeing was true.

There lying on her bed. Xiao You and a Ximen arms wrapped around each other and eyes tightly shut.

Mrs. Jiang turner to her husband. "Shall we wake them up?"

"It's pretty late" he looked at the clock.

"We'll just leave them?"

"They're just sleeping. And it looked like they needed each others company." He placed a hand on her shoulder. " We'll just talk to them tomorrow."

Mrs. Jiang wanted to argue but just the look that her husband told her to stop and they'll deal with this tomorrow. Reluntantly she closed the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorr chapter


	9. Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A swimming pool is always cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally writing this! Haahhahah

He's fast.

Ximen caught up to her.

No matter how a good swimmer she is, Ximen will still caught up to her.

"Ah!" Xiao You gasped when he captured her wrists and pinned her to the edge. Pressing his chest to hers. He didn't waste time kissing her. The passion in it made her relax.

"I didn't know you have that kind of swimsuit". He teases as he pulled away from her lips.

Xiao You's cheeks turned red. .

"Guess you don't know me at all Mr. Yan". She said in a low voice. She tried to push him away but he caught her wrists again.

Ximen placed a kiss on her hand while staring at her. He wanted to see how would she react to all of this.

She started shivering, he knew it wasnt because of the cold.

Xiao You smiled as she watched Ximen. She reached up with her free hand. And moved towards him.

A wordless offering.

Xiao You placed her lips to his, His hand traveled down to her back, feeling her skin. His other hand traveled down to her leg, pulling it towards his hips. His tongue meeting hers in a dance, a soft moan escape her lips.

Xiao You was the first one to pull away. "I love you".

"I love you too". His lips traveled down to her neck. He wanted to leave his mark to her skin. To show everyone that Xiao You is his.

"X-Ximen?"

His hands continue go down her body.

"If were going to start something...shouldn't we do that in your room?"

"Oh?" He smirked.

"It's not that I'm implying were going to do anything but if it something that requires us to be in a bedroom-"

"No"

_Oh my_

Xiao You gasped when he pulled her head back, exposing her slender neck to him. He didnt waste time planting soft kisses to her wet skin.

"Ximen" she whimpered when he began sucking her neck. Her fingers dug to his arm.

"Ah". She gasped when he squeeze her breasts. On instict she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His hands went down to her curves of her his down to her thighs.

Xiao You couldn't believe that this is happening on the pool where she thought she'll have a relaxing one with Ximen.

His hands that was in her thigh went lower.

Her hands curled to his hair waiting.

And then a long slim finger entered her.

Xiao You buried her head to his shoulders as he pushed in slowly. The water allowed him to push in easily through her walls.

"Mhmph"

She bit his shoulder to keep her moan.

She couldn't tell him to stop him now. She was very much enjoying the sensation that he was giving her.

He began to thrust his finger in and out. All she could do is to hold to him.

And then he stopped.

Why had he stopped?

Xiao You opened her eyes.

"You are right"

She looked at him "wha?"

He leaned his head " I do want you in my bedroom".

With that Ximen left the bewildered Xiao You at the pool.


	10. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there something/anything you want to change about me?

“Hey Ximen?” Xiao You started looking at her boyfriend who was busy reading some documents.

“Yes?”. He didn’t look up but waiting for Xiao You to continue.

“Is there something/anything you want to change about me?”.

That caught his attention. Ximen finally looked up to see Xiao You looking down at her lap.

She was on his bed, his bedsheet covering her body. Her cheeks flushed because of the question she just asked. 

“Change?”

She nodded “Yes, What would it be?” She asked.

Ximen stood and walked towards the bed. He sat beside her, staring to her eyes.

“Xiao You, I wouldn’t change anything about you. I already love the way you are”. He said as he put his hand on her cheek. He smiled before leaning forward to kiss her lips.

Xiao You wanted to cry. She was glad that Ximen loved her the way she is.

He pulled away from the kiss. “On second thought, can you ask that again?” His smile never fading.

Xiao You was confused. “If there’s anything that you could change about me, what would it be?”

“What I want to change is your name. I want you to have my last name”.

 _What_?

Xiao You gasped covering her lips with her hands.

_Did he just?_

He wants her to have his last name?

Did Ximen just proposed to her? 

**Author's Note:**

> I love jealous Ximen!


End file.
